


Home

by Chichichi, Chichichi-Blue (Chichichi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathrooms, Comfort, F/M, Idiots in Love, he can't say how much he loves her, she's there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichichi/pseuds/Chichichi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichichi/pseuds/Chichichi-Blue
Summary: He returned from a long mission and he felt like a mess, but she was there for him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Tenten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! It's my first fic in english, so I'm pretty nervous ahaha Please tell me it you see any mistake, I would be glad to correct it x')

**Home**

It was the middle of the night when he came to their place. Well, it was still his flat, but with _her_ in now, and Kakashi really liked it.

He had blood and dirt under his nails, on his clothes. He felt like trash and the only place he wanted to go was the bathroom.

But...Tenten found him first. She hugged him tightly, gripping his waist with all the love she had.

"I missed you," she said slowly " so much."

He missed her too. Damn, he missed her like hell. He wanted to speak to her but he was so tired, so dead inside, all words died in his throat. Thankfully, she understood and took his hand. They moved to the bathroom, and all their clothes fell on the floor.

"I'm..." he tried to say, putting his forehead against hers "..I.."

"It's okay," she said closing her eyes, "you're here, you're home, with me."

"The mission," he finally said in a breath, "it was awful."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like he was the most important person in her life. Well, he was the most precious person in her life.

"You're safe now," she assured him.

He tenderly smiled. The way she tried to comfort him made his heart pound incredibly fast. She knew that he loved her, but she had no idea how much he adored her. Kakashi wasn't good or comfortable to express his feelings. But, well, he still tried his best with her.

So, he leaned his head and kissed her. She was so close, he could feel every part of her naked body against him. That was the way he liked her the most.

Yeah, he was at home, she was there, everything was fine.


	2. chapter 2

**Sweet talker**

**.**

**.**

« Do you have any idea, » he whispered against her skin, « how beautiful you are ?»

Tenten grinned happily. He could be such a sweet talker sometimes. Anyway, she didn't complain, she really liked the compliment.

He sucked her neck lovingly and she moaned softly.

« Seriously, » he said breathlessly, « I will never let you go, » and his fingers touched her belly with all the tenderness he had, « you're stuck with me forever, babe. »

Tenten couldn't help it. She laughed.

« Hey, » he protested seriously, « it wasn't that funny. »

She took his face with both of her hand and caressed his cheeks. Kakashi was looking at her amusedly now.

« Actually it was, » she assured, « I'm pretty sure you could do better than that. »

« Mmh, » he said before leaning down and kissing her hard like it was the last time.

She was hugging him so tightly, her legs were wrappring around his waist. They were going to be late at work, but none of them cared. Even if it was an important meeting with Tsunade-sama. They didn't really have a chance to spend time together these last few weeks, and it was awfully painful.

« I love you, » he finally said when he broke their kiss. They stared longingly at each other. He was blushing and she was blinking.

It was the first time that he told her that he loved her.

« I love you too, » she said, very pleased.

He smiled at her, in some way relieved,« good, » and he kissed her again and again.

They totally forgot their meeting, and Tsunade was pretty angry, but they didn't care. Today, they would stay at home.


End file.
